Crytsal Teardrops
by Merayna
Summary: His heart is made of ice, but when he finds love, it thaws. But he has fallen for a mortal. Only a few, short years, and she will be ripped from his life...forever. Rin


Crystal Teardrops  
  
By: Merayna  
  
Disclaimer: Me owning Sesshoumaru? ::smirks:: That would be fun, now wouldn't it? Besides, if I owned the InuYasha series, I would be stinking rich. ::cackles:: I don't know what I would do with that money. Maybe buy a couple of hippos, then throw people in with them and watch them be mauled to death. Hehehehehe...::stunned silence:: I'm just kidding, you people take offense so easily.  
  
*~*()*~*  
  
A cold wind blew around a single figure, ivory tendrils of hair billowing around pale, smooth skin and thin lips. Golden eyes stared expressionlessly at the alabaster land before him.  
  
Frost gathered at the corners of his mouth and eyes. With a small turn of his head, he lightly shook it loose, white crystals glittering slowly as they twirled slightly in the soft, waning light, their tiny faces catching and glimmering in the sunlight. Arching a slender neck, he rested his face against the soft silkiness of the gleaming fur nestled on his shoulder.  
  
The wind blew persistently. Pale white robes, simply designed, billowed quietly, folds of expensive cloth making soft flapping sounds. The white fur fluttered slightly, shimmering. A deadly, glimmering claw, attached to a delicate and pale hand rose and softly placed itself on the glossy fur, holding it still.  
  
A beautiful, masculine face with a touch of femininity gazed before him, cold eyes seeing everything, yet seeing nothing. Slightly closing delicate lids over two bright, golden orbs, his thin lips curled slightly at the corners.  
  
It was cold, as he had been cold inside. As a demon, he had felt nothing but a slight chill at the frosty weather, but his heart had long since frozen. It had been nothing but a block of ice, held forever suspended in its icy beauty, never melting.  
  
He was fated to walk alone, love unknown, simply a myth. A desire to breed had never burrowed itself into his chest, simply longing to spend his days in solitude, keeping his own company. It pleased him to hear nothing but the soft rustle of leaves and the quiet flapping of cloth. The sun began to set, rosy hues darkening.  
  
The glimmer of winking stars did nothing to change his atmosphere, a cold demeanor permeating around him. Soft footsteps crunched through the light dusting of snow fallen around him.  
  
Mottled green flesh clutched a twisting, wooden staff, the seemingly sleeping faces of a young woman and old man resting at its head. Bulbous, luminous yellow eyes stared reverently above at the man before him, the man's shimmering hair casting lights onto the snow.  
  
A deep, icy baritone awoke.  
  
"Jaken," it acknowledged.  
  
The small, toad-like man merely blinked and stared before him as well.  
  
Two figures stood in the snow, atop a mountain peak, the wind billowing around them, their shadows long. Another, slight figure made its way toward them, hazel eyes locked toward them, rosy lips curled in a smile.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru merely smiled, delicate lips drawn up slightly as a slender form settled beside his. A warm hand touched his and a black head rested itself lightly on his shoulder. His fingers curled around the small hand, appreciating its softness. Golden eyes softened at the sight of the young woman resting on his shoulder. Honey-brown eyes connected with gold and warmth entered each as they simply enjoyed each other's presence.  
  
Love had entered Lord Sesshoumaru's life. Warmth filled the blank void deep inside his chest. Warm flutterings filled his heart as she came beside him. Her lovely scent of spring rain and morning dew calmed him as the smell of blooming blossoms soothed his mind. How could he have lived so long without her small quirk of a smile, her musical laughter, and the way her eyes would light up as he came near? How could he love someone so? Bending his head slightly, his lips touched a velvety ear, moving slightly and whispering, "I love you, Rin."  
  
A murmured whisper, musical and melodic, reached his sensitive ears, "I love you as well, my Sesshoumaru."  
  
Alas, Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with a mortal.  
  
A/N: Sweet, isn't it? Do you think I should make it a chapter story? I think that it could be, but it's pretty as a one shot, too. Well, I don't think I'll get many reviews, but if you'd like, or have anything you'd like to say, please do so. 


End file.
